Kiss Me, Part II
by pocket dial
Summary: Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kiss Me, part II - Valentine's Day**

**One-shot only, maybe.**

* * *

Dawn was slowly breaking through the horizon and the city was just waking up. Winter was still in the air. I rush through the streets and keep my head low.

I place the rose between my teeth and stare up at the fire escape. I feel my eyes glow and jump as I high as I can. I grab on to the railing and pull myself up on the first balcony.

I look down, the streets were still empty. I quietly walk up the rest of the metal steps and meet the bright colors breaking through the dark skies.

I slowly open her window and climb into her apartment. Her back was facing me. Her breathing was steady and her heart was still sure. I close the window and walk towards her bed. I set the flower down gently on top of her drawer and slide my jacket off my body.

I remove my boots before settling next to her. I place my arm around her, over her blanket and she automatically reacts. She turns in her sleep and I hold her close.

Her eyes flutters, blinking, opening and closing. Her breath is warm and a smile forms on her lips as she sees me.

I lower my hand to her waist. "Good morning." I kiss her cheek.

She opens her eyes. "Vincent." She exhales my name and kisses my lips.

I inhale her scent and press my lips on hers. "I love you Catherine."

"I love you Vincent." She smiles against my lips. "What time did you get here?"

"Just arrived. I brought you something as well." I let her go and turn to get the single rose from atop her bedside drawer. "Happy Valentine's day." I give her the flower and she takes it from my hand. "There's more, I promise but I wanted to see you before you left for work." I place my arm around her again.

She smells the rose but nothing can compare to her. "I wish I could just stay here with you." I hear the sadness in her voice.

We haven't had much time together. She was always working or her sister was at home.

"I wish that, too." I tell her. "I hope I didn't ruin Valentine's day. I'm sorry if I did." I grip the blanket.

"Vincent, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're here now, that's all that matters. Don't ever be sorry for being here."

I nod my head.

"Thank you for the rose." She kisses my lips and erase my doubts.

I smile at her and take the rose from her hand. I place it back on top of her drawer as she slips the blanket of her body.

She crushes her lips to mine. I take her in, opening my arms to hold her close to me, cuddling her. I open my mouth and meet her hungry tongue. Our desires meshes together, pulsing through our bodies. I feel the heat of our passion, growing with every stroke of our tongues.

She pins me underneath her. Her eyes stare into mine. Breathless, warm and fast against my face. "Stubborn fool, when will you ever learn? I'm in love with you Vincent Keller."

I wrap my arms around her waist. "I wanted today to be perfect."

She strokes my scar. "Being with you is all I need Vincent. I don't need chocolates, flowers or cards. I only need you, you're my heart and soul."

My heart flies out of my chest. I'm barely breathing. I'm high, floating in ecstasy. She kisses my lips. She catches me. Her tongue captures mine. I taste the love, her love.

I can feel the burning, my vision is clearer. "Catherine..." I growl.

"It's okay Vincent." I see the glowing in her eyes. "I trust you."

She softly kisses my lips and I feel the rush of adrenaline though my veins. More of me changes each time we make love. She accepts me each time.

I moan as I feel her tongue on my fangs and her soft fingertips tracing the veins on my neck. My heartbeat races as I taste her tongue on mine. Her kiss is captivating and I get caught in a storm of lust, brewing quickly. I feel the need growing between us and I feel the change.

I dig my claws on her sheet as she lowers her lips to my neck, her tongue soft and wet as she follows the trail of veins. My breath shortens as her hands lift my shirt. She traces every line of my abs with her tongue and I remove my shirt, tossing it to the floor.

She removes her top, she doesn't wear a bra when sleeping. I skim her body with my eyes and my hands follow, gently hovering over her soft skin. She trusts me and I believe in her.

She takes my hand and sucks my ring finger into her mouth. I feel her tongue on my claw and I gasp, the air lacking from my lungs that I needed to breath. She does the same with my other fingers and I lose all knowing senses.

I feel her breath on my legs as she removes the rest of my clothing. I watch her with a fast beating heart as she undresses herself.

I jerk my hips up as I feel her hand unroll the condom. Her warmth surrounds me. I look up and she nods.

"I trust you Vincent." She repeats.

I roll us over and pin her underneath me. I delve deeper. We exist in one another, a moment when our worlds collide and our hearts beat as one. I look deep in her eyes and my golden iris were always there.

Her heart is against mine. I kiss her lips and taste the sweet desire of her tongue. I move my hips, thrusting, up and down. She moves to meet me. I fall deeper and further.

I lick the pulse on her neck. I brush my fangs on her cheek. She sucks my claw into her mouth.

"Catherine..." I'm deliriously in love.

My lips kiss hers. She parts her mouth and her legs widens, taking all of me. She licks the roof of my mouth and I thrust faster. Her tongue strokes the tip of my fangs and I bury myself within her being.

She arches her back and I'm in deeper. She tightens around me and she presses her mouth to my shoulders. I feel her nails raking my back as her body comes undone beneath mine, quivering as I slowly thrust.

"Are you okay?" I whisper but my voice was rough.

She nods her head and kisses my lips. I feel the fast beating of her heart on mine.

I thrust faster, deeper. I gently kiss her lips.

She breathes her life into me. I feel the rush running through my veins. I runaway with her. Our bodies move with delirium. Another wave surges through her and I growl into the pillow as I lose myself in her. We fall and spiral together, our bodies melting and our hearts colliding.

We meet at the other side. The sun was up. She's smiling down at me.

"Happy Valentine's day." She kisses my lips.

"Best Valentine's day." I smile foolishly.

"And it's just morning." She winks. "I have to get ready for work. And by the way, you owe me new sheets." She gets up, off my body and the bed.

"It was worth it." I follow her with my eyes as she walks into the bathroom.

She turns around. "You need to get cleaned up too, Vincent."

* * *

**Reviews? Comments?**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun gaze in to her room through the window, kissing the floor with its light. It was the perfect day, a beautiful morning. The glare is bright, blinding me. I turn my head and look at her again.

She stares at me, waiting by the bathroom door. Her hair flows down, barely covering the curves of her breasts, steadily rising and falling as she breathes. Her heart beats with mine, controlling my heart, my love for her. She leans on the door frame, her smile wide. "Are you okay?" She asks, her voice silky, heavenly.

I nod my head and smile, still high and in bliss, my body always needing time to adjust after we make love. I tap the empty space beside me. I miss her warmth, the intimacy of holding her close. "I love you Catherine."'

Her body floats, gliding back to me. Soft footsteps reach my ears. I grip the sheets as I feel her heartbeat. She's coming closer. I feel her eyes gliding over my naked body, skimming all over me. I feel her need, her want. I smell the yearning and hear the desire beating in her heart.

My eyes burn, glowing in a fog of lust. I can see her breathing as she gets closer. "Catherine..." I sense the change, feel it crawling beneath my skin. I close my eyes. She makes me weak yet strong. I dig my claws on to her bed. My neck hardens, the veins protruding. My fangs grow, sharp as a knife.

She hovers, I feel her, sense her closeness. She removes the used condom off me and throws it on the floor. She straddles my abs and takes my hand. "Vincent, look at me." She laces her fingers with mine and raise it above my head.

I open my eyes and look deep in to her. My chest tightens. The air gets colder in my lungs. I see my distorted face in her eyes, the glowing of my eyes reflecting in hers.

"I'm in love with you Vincent."

I look away. I feel the coldness in my veins. My skin prickles, like icicles being pushed through my flesh. My heartbeat rises, another cold intake as I inhale. I exhale as if my life depends on it, my throat burning with intense chills.

She kisses my lips and I breathe her in. "It's okay." She tells me.

I shake my head and turn away from her.

"Stop being stubborn." She kisses my cheeks. She lowers her lips and licks my jaw line. I feel her hot kisses on my neck, throbbing against my pulse and freezing veins. "Listen to me. I'm not going anywhere." She kisses my lips again. She lets go of my hands and holds my altered face. Her hands are warm. Her fingertips are soft and gentle as she caresses my roughened cheeks. She strokes my being as she traces my scar, following the root of my existence, the beast who protected her, loves her, who needs her.

She kisses my cheek, my scar. She licks my lips and I open my mouth. I feel her tongue on mine. I taste her life and her moans. I feel her passion vibrating through my body.

She lays on top of me. I feel her heat, setting me on fire. She strokes the life within, her fingers soft as they venture through my undressed body.

The beast fully wakes, her kiss takes me whole. I love the feeling of her tongue on my fangs, licking each one.

"Mmmhhhmmm." A moan escapes, my throat freezing with air and words.

She smiles against my lips. "I love you."

I wrap her in my arms and hold her close. The kiss deepens and I crave her more. I taste her lips and feel her mouth with my tongue, licking all of her.

I breathe her in, she gives me life. I feel the blood rushing, boiling. I'm in love. I feel the embers in my eyes, burning for her. She's my everything. "You're my all." The beast speaks, my voice is deep, rough like my face.

"You're my life." She kisses me, her lips warm and gentle against mine.

"I'm in love with you." I move her hair out of her face. My claws are long, I'm careful.

She takes my hand. "I'm in love with you too. " She sucks my finger in to her mouth.

I growl, moan, loudly. It's insanity. She accepts me. I can't let her go. I want her everything. I lose common sense as I look into her eyes. I fall back into her. It's selfish. She's not like me. She's only human, fragile.

I'm vulnerable with her. I'm weak and nothing without her. She is my being, my entire world. She lights the fire. I am the beast that saved her and she saved me by loving me.

"Catherine..." I gasp. The air is cold again, my lungs filled with it.

She gently strokes my scar, her hand soft against my cheek. I moan and press my hand on hers. I kiss her palm, pressing my lips to her warm hand.

She licks my fingers, her tongue running along the length of my claws. One by one, she sucks them into her mouth, slipping them in and out.

I see the flames dancing in her eyes, my eyes burning for her as I look into hers.

She kisses my lips, I feel her wetness. I open my mouth and taste her hungry tongue. She meets me, our tongues duel. Our bodies move. I hug her closer, cuddling her into me. I lower my hands and hug her curves. I squeeze them softly in to my hands, her ass firm. I feel her moan in to my mouth, screaming my name.

"Vincent..." It echoes in the freezing cave of my throat.

I look up at her eyes as my lust builds, the beating of my own heart deafening. I kiss her lips and bury my hands in her hair. I kiss her hungrily and taste the need that was pulsing through her body.

"Make love to me." She whispers.

* * *

**Comments? Feel free to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

My body burns with lust, the sensation overwhelming as her body presses on top of mine. Her heart beats fast, faster, our hearts collide. I hold her closer.

I feel her heat radiating through my body, strong and intense as I move my hands up her back, gently and carefully. Her skin is soft, smooth. My claws lightly glides over her body, teasing her.

"Vincent..." She moans against my neck. Her breath is warm. Her kisses are wet on my pulse, my veins. She takes all she can. "Make love to me." She whispers in my ear.

"I...no..." My voice was deep, fueled by lust and passion.

"I love all of who you are..." Her eyes are kind as she looks at me. There's a gentleness in her soul. "All of you Vincent, even when you're..." She kisses me, her lips soft on mine. "I love your beast as well." She smiles at me.

I love her tongue, how it feels on my lips, fangs, inside my mouth. I lower my hands on her back and flip us over, pinning her underneath me.

I feel my eyes on fire, flashing as I gaze at her. My breathing chills my lungs and my heart echoes in my ears. I kiss her lips and she kisses me back. I open my mouth as she opens hers. Our tongues meet and I inhale her love. She is all I'll ever need.

She touches my scar, I feel her warmth. I place my hand over hers and kiss her palm, wrist and every inch of her arm. I kiss her shoulder and she exhales loudly. My lips follow her collar bone as my hands explore her body, my claws softly pressing onto her skin. I suck her pulse into my mouth and gently graze it with my fangs.

I feel her arousal growing, climaxing as I taste the sweetness of her tongue. I smell her scent, luscious and overpowering, like candy you can't wait to put in your mouth. She nips my lip, biting it between her teeth. I growl into the kiss as she sucks my tongue, my soul. She's sweeter than candy. I'm high of her ecstasy. She fills my soul, I taste her being. Her lips are soft, tongue delectable. I let my claws crawl on her skin. Her moans reach my body, echoing through my mouth.

I lower my lips, drag my fangs on her cheek and jaws. Her neck pulses with lust as she suck on my fingers, she favors the claws. I kiss the curves of her breasts and let my lips make its way around each one. I trace the valley of her breasts with my fingers. I feel the quivering of her body as her moans starts to become louder, like her heart in my ear.

"Vincent..." She pants my name, her breathing heavy.

I feel her need inching it's way up her body, crawling along with my fingertips and claws as I make my way down her legs. Her thighs are smooth, shivering underneath my touch. I follow my hands with my lips, tongue. She melts, we both do. I kiss her legs, every inch of her silky skin.

She's like honey, taste like it, smooth and sweet. I skim my fangs over her navel, my lips on her stomach. I kiss her torso, her curves, my tongue tasting her passion. I let my claws hover her body as I crush her lips with mine. I can't get enough of her.

I breathe her in, her scent intoxicating. I feel the rush, throbbing in my veins. My eyes freezes on hers, golden iris burning. The air gets colder, my cheeks and jaw hardens. I bury my face on the crook of her neck. I dig my claws on to her pillows. I growl as I feel the change taking over.

I breathe hard against her shoulder. I feel her nails on my back as I run my fangs and tongue along her neck.

My breathing is heavy, the air is cold. My heart is pounding hard against my chest, the blood rushing. I feel my veins protruding althrough my body.

She combs my hair with her fingers. "It's okay Vincent." She whispers in my ear.

I don't move. I'm not really me anymore.

She rolls us over. "I love you." She's on top, in control of her heart, her love. She kisses my lips, covering my body with hers. She strokes my cheek, kisses my scar. Her hand is on my heart. I see my altered face in her eyes.

"You understand that I love you, right?" She asks.

I hesitate, don't answer. She lays her head on my chest and listens to my heart.

"I remember the first night we met. You saved my life. I knew then that you would never hurt me. Vincent, I'm in love with you. I'll keep saying it until you realize I actually do mean it." She kisses my heart, my chest rising and falling quickly. "I hope you understand. Beast, Vincent, it doesn't really matter, I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere and I don't want to leave."

I wrap my arms around her and lock my hands behind the small of her back. "I don't want you to go anywhere either." My voice was low.

She turns her head and looks at me. I see my reflection in her eyes, brown, normal.

"Hey you."

"I screwed up." I move my hands up and hug her tighter.

She moves higher, her body sliding against mine. She kisses my lips and lets it linger, barely touching. "No, Vincent, you didn't."

"I can't control it."

"We'll work through it and be more careful. Next time we'll wait longer, give your body time to adjust." Her fingers are soft as she brushes my cheek, stroking my scar.

"What if I hurt you next time?" I let her go, sliding my arms away from her. "You should get ready for work.

"Not only are you stubborn but you're also stupid. What's wrong with you? Why can't you get it through your thick animalistic head that I'm in this with you. Have you forgotten how many times I've bit and scratched you while making love?" Her heart beats against my chest, steadily like always.

"You don't have fangs or claws that can actually maim people." I feel the anger rising. She doesn't understand. I don't want to hurt her but he could, the beast can, maybe.

"And have you ever used it on me?" She asks.

"No." I shake my head.

"I trust you, to keep going or to stop, that's always your call. We stopped today. You have more control than you think." She looks me in the eyes, tastes my lips. She kisses my breath, inhaling me. "I love you Vincent Ryan Keller."

I close my eyes, all I see is her. "I'm sorry Catherine."

"Don't be. Just love me and trust yourself." She leans down and kisses my lips.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. "Can we lay down for a little while? I just want to hold you."

She presses her lips to my heart, its beat rising. "As long as you promise to never let go." She lays her head on my chest.

"I promise." I close my eyes and hold her tightly.

* * *

**Reviews? Comments?**


	4. Chapter 4

I wait for her, it seems to be the only thing I do a lot of these days. Afternoons slowly creeps to nights, the moment I wished my life was normal, that a part me of wasn't a creature.

The window opens. I didn't hear her come in. I usually do. There's too much in my mind.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asks, her voice sounds tired and weary.

"I'll always wait." I tell her.

"I know you will Vincent."

I pick up the bouquet of tulips and turn around on the window sill to enter her apartment. "These are for you."

She grabs the flowers and smells them. "They're beautiful." She leans down and kiss my lips. "Thank you. Let me put these in water."

I nod my head. She kisses my lips again. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close. I feel her tongue on my lips and I open my mouth. I catch her tongue with mine and taste the sweetness of her kiss. She's all I'll ever want, all I'll need.

"I missed you." She tells me. "I'll be back."

"I'll be here." I pull her head down for another kiss and bury my hands in her hair. I crave her body, the way she feels when we're making love.

She senses it. "Flowers can wait..." She drops the bouquet on the floor and grabs my face. She roughly kisses my lips, biting it. "Make love to me Vincent."

I see the glowing of my eyes in hers. My heartbeat rises. Her lips are soft on mine. I open my mouth and capture her tongue. I can't get enough of her. I pull her close and taste her tongue over and over.

She's the life pulsing through me. I hold on to her tighter as I feel my fangs and claws growing. I feel the burning in my eyes and the throbbing in my veins.

She doesn't hold back when she kisses me. I feel her tongue on my fangs. She licks each one, causing me to growl into the kiss. I remove my jacket as she lowers her lips to my neck. She flicks her tongue over my pulse and kisses it. I bury my hands in her hair as she places her mouth over my Adam's apple. I feel the warmth of her breath as she gently sucks on it. She accepts me every time.

I remove my shirt as I feel the heat rising along with the beating of my heart. She crushes her lips to mine and I take her into my arms. I push my tongue into her mouth and taste all that she gives me.

I love her even more. "I'm in love with you, Catherine."

"I am in love with you, beast and all." She says breathlessly.

I open my mouth to talk but she stops me. I hold her closer to me, hugging her.

She places a finger over my lips. "Just listen. I don't want you to hold back tonight. You have to trust and accept the beast side of you. I have. He's not a bad guy. You're not a bad guy." Her fingertips are gentle as she traces my scar. "Think about all the lives you've saved as him. How many lives have you changed because you chose to do the right thing? When others walk away you chose to risk your life." Her lips are soft as she kisses my lips. "Stop punishing yourself for what has been done to you. Vincent, you deserve so much more and I want you to have those things. I hope you can see the person that I see when I look at you." She looks into my eyes and I see the flashing of yellow reflecting back. "Promise me one thing, you won't hold back tonight."

I let her go and bring my hands down. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you not to and you have to trust me to tell you if you are. Just think about it." She picks up the bouquet. "I'm going to the kitchen to put the flowers in water." She kisses my lips again. "I want us to make love without you being afraid of hurting me. I want to wake up in your arms in the morning. I hope to see you when I get back."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize in advance for the mild angst, the twisted sense of humor and whatever else I might throw in there.**

* * *

I relax on the window sill as she leaves the room. I could go, runaway with her heart but hurting her would only hurt me. She's the only one I love, my heart beats for. There wasn't much I wouldn't do for her, I hope she knows.

I know she isn't asking for much but if she only knew what it was like to have another half that made you feel less human, half a man. I close my eyes, letting the winter weather dissolve the transformation. Everything is normal except it isn't, nothing in my life is.

The light breeze is cool against my face, my body. The night sky is filled with stars, I wish upon them like a foolish boy. The city is loud and busy like always. There's no place for quiet thoughts, no peace like the hotel room in the country.

I hear her footsteps, she's making her way back here. Her heartbeat is steady. She's always sure about it all. I listen to her heart, her breathing. It gets louder as she comes closer.

Her lips are soft. It's warm against the back of my neck. She wraps her arms around me and I take her hands, enclosing it in mine. She kisses my neck again and rests her chin on my shoulder. She hugs me tighter.

I lean back against her. She catches me.

"I love you Catherine but I can't give you what you're asking for." I loosen my fingers around hers.

"This isn't about what I want. I need you to accept that part of yourself. I don't think any less of you. I love you even more because of it. Vincent, please trust yourself." Her arms tightens around me. Her heartbeat is against my back, I feel it throbbing.

"I can't promise you anything. I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you and I know you won't hurt me." Her lips are hot against my skin. Her tongue soft, wet as she kisses my shoulder, neck. She traces my abs with her fingertips, slowly teasing me as they go lower.

She pulls down the zipper as I unbutton my jeans. My eyes starts to burn as I feel her grasp me. She tightens her hold as she slowly moves her hand along the entire length.

"Come inside." She whispers in my ear.

I quickly turn and enter her room. I feel the chill burning through my veins. It was cold yet warm like her touch. I pull her close and she settles between my thighs. I pull her head down until our lips touch. I open my mouth as she does the same. Our tongues meet and I taste her passion, the love she has for me. I delve deeper and she thrust her hips towards me, swaying back and forth.

I unbutton her top, exposing the creamy smoothness of her stomach and the curves of her beast. She removes her top and lets it fall to the floor.

She lowers her lips, trailing down my neck and licking my Adam's apple. She kisses my heart. I feel my fangs grow. She presses her lips to my neck, I feel it hardening underneath her kiss. I'm under her spell. My veins pulses as she licks the path to my lips. I want all of her. I stand and pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist.

"Don't hold back." She tells me.

I see my golden iris in hers, inflamed with lust. I kiss her lips, I can't get enough of her. I press my claws to her curves, her ass firm in my hands. I push her towards me, grinding my hips on hers. She fills my mouth with her tongue, her moans.

I place her on the bed and quickly cover her body with mine. I trace her lips with my claw and she takes it into her mouth, sucking my finger. I feel the coldness in my lungs, like frost forming inside of me. I pause as I look into her eyes.

"Don't make me cuff you to the bed Vincent." She flips us over. She's on top now. I sense her heartbeat rising. "Enough of this insecurity bullshit. I've indulged your worries and self pity long enough. No more condoms. I've been on the pill for months. I was late for two damn days. Hardly a reason to panic but not you." She takes both of my hands and raise it above my head. "I will cuff you if I have to. Now listen to me. I'm not mad but you can be annoying sometimes. It's Valentine's day and I'm only asking for one thing. Throw out your insecurities for one night. I'm in this with you for the long haul. This isn't just some whim to fulfill some bad boy fantasy. I love you Vincent." She leans down and softly kisses my lips.

"I love you too." I exhale before pulling her head down for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm running out of words to describe these two...so will be moving this to rated "M".**

**Adult content.**

* * *

She lets go of my hands as she lowers her lips to my neck, softly pressing kisses here and there with no clear destinations. She drags her tongue and lips, wet and soft, tasting all the pent-up lust I've held back, too afraid that I would hurt her if I didn't control myself.

She kisses my heart while her hands trace over my tightening muscles, my breathing becoming colder as she lowers her hands. "Catherine..." I moan as I feel her tongue flick over my nipple, causing it to harden. She takes it into her mouth and starts to suck on it, my breath stops at the new sensation. I feel the wetness of her tongue going around in circles, a slow torture. She moves on to the other and sucks it into her mouth, my nipple hardening at her actions.

The flame in my eyes grows brighter, the heat rising in my body. She's testing me as she looks into my eyes. I can see my reflection, the fangs and veins protruding, my cheeks rougher than usual, the scar shining bright.

"I trust you Vincent. Please trust yourself as well."

I pull her head down and bury my claws in her hair. I kiss her lips and she takes it all. Her hands skim down my torso, tracing the depths of my breath. Her tongue swipes my fangs, licking each one as her fingers edge its way into my boxers.

My pulse quickens as she covers it with her mouth, gently sucking it. She lowers her lips, my heartbeat rising beneath her kiss. I raise my hips, thrusting towards her wandering hand. My breathing becomes shallow as she grazes my abs with her teeth, her tongue forming each square, the feeling insatiable as her hand continues to move up and down. Her fingers tightens around me, stroking my entire length, sliding up and down.

I could no longer refuse her as I finally give in to the all consuming passion of our love. She kisses my scar above my hip, her tongue tasting it. She presses her lips to my navel, her breath tickling my happy trail. I nudge her head lower and raise my hips off the bed.

"Impatient..." She looks up, her eyes teasing. "Behave."

I whimper when her hand stops. She lowers my jeans leaving the boxers on. Her breath is hot against my legs. I remove my boxers, it was hindering. She pulls it off and throws it on the floor.

She straddles my lap. I want her, to be inside of her. I sit up and pull her close.

"Naughty." My voice was thick and hoarse, different.

I trace her lips with my claw, her breath is warm. She opens her mouth and I slip my fingers, sliding it in and out.

"Hhhmmm..." I moan as she takes me in her hand again, slowly moving up and down as she sucks my fingers into her mouth.

I move my hand in rhythm with hers. We're in sync, it turns her on. I can smell her scent, it's strong of flowers and citrus.

I lower my hand, my claw hovering over her skin. She breathes in deeper and tightens her hand around me as she slides it to stroke me. I press my claw to her skin, dragging it down the valley of her breast. I use my claw to tear the center of her bra, releasing her breast from the material that imprisoned them.

"Fuck, Vincent. Next time just ask me."

Her breasts moves up and down, rapidly with the beating of her heart. I trace her nipple, there's a hitch to her breath as I draw circles around it. I take it into my mouth, it was supple and sweet. She arches her back and I press my fangs over her breast as my tongue caress her harden nipple, gently sucking it into my mouth.

"Vincent..." I feel her fingernails scratching my scalp as she moans my name.

I look up, she kisses my lips.

"I'm okay." She tells me.

I take her other breast into my mouth as she continues to stroke me. She pulls on my hair as I suckle it. I tug on her nipple, squeezing it between my fangs as her hand tightens around me. I lick the harden bud and suck on it again. Her rosy nipples stares up at me, calling me again. I suck on her left breast as I tease the other with my claw.

"That feels good." She whispers.

Her pleasure is mine as we continue to move with the other.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: From here on out it will be mostly smut and Beast, who has a different thought process than Vincent. I have no more ideas for this fic other than to end Valentine's day on a happy note.**

* * *

I stand up, carrying her with me. I place her on the bed and lay on top of her, pinning her small frame underneath me. She spreads her legs and I sink my hips between her thighs, my erection throbbing from her hands absence.

"I wasn't done." She says, her voice slightly annoying in that high pitch tone.

I place a finger on her lips, silencing her. She's beautiful, I don't recall ever telling her that. I see my eyes reflecting in hers, the golden iris ablaze with heat and absolute lust.

She takes my finger into her mouth, sucking it. I add another finger as I place my mouth on her right breast, gently teasing her harden nipple with my tongue. I cradle the other, squeezing her harden bud between my claws. She gasps, I feel her body shivering underneath me.

"Don't hold back." I repeat her words to her. I suck harder on her nipple, pulling it between my fangs.

I remove my fingers from her mouth and place it between us, moving it south to her pulsing need. I can smell her, the aroma was a mixture of lust and sex. I wanted her, to feel her writhe underneath me as I move in and out of her, fucking her until she comes again and again.

I feel myself get harder, the thought of being inside her makes me crave her more. I look at her, she has an intense look on her face.

"Come closer." Her voice was seductive, there was something luscious about it, or maybe it was her lips. I wanted it around my throbbing erection and my frustration grows steadily. "Stubborn fool. You're just as hard headed."

I nod my head but I think I misunderstood her. She grins, I take it as an invite. She props herself up on the pillows and licks her lips. "Come here."

I move closer and straddle her torso. She grabs my dick and starts to stroke it, slowly moving her hands along the entire length. I place my right hand over hers, tightening her grip as I thrust my hips towards our movements. I place my other hand on her head, lowering it to the head of my erection.

I feel the warmth of her mouth around me, swallowing the pre cum she caused. She strokes the base as she continues to suck my dick into her mouth, licking the head, encircling it with her delectable tongue. I start to thrust and she takes me deeper. I pull out and pump back in. Her throat stretches and her moans rubs against me.

I feel the roar of my body, a huge growl escaping my mouth. I was close to the edge, my breathing heavy. I feel the cold rushing through my lungs, the feel of winter inside my body.

She picks up the pace, her mouth mimicking her hand as she strokes faster. I thrust with her, my hips moving towards her. She sucks her cheeks in, closing around me, tightening around my dick. I claw at the wall above the headboard as I come inside her mouth.

I slowly retract, I was still slightly erect, my dick still hard. She has a wide eye look. I grin at her. This time my hunger was to taste her, to make her come in my mouth. I fucking wanted her as much as she wanted me.

My eyes flashes as I look into her eyes. My face was completely altered, there was no mistaking her acceptance of me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." My voice was much deeper, it had an echo to it.

I look down at her breast that was quickly rising and falling with her fast breathing. I was mesmerized by the round rosy buds. I lower my head and take one into my mouth. I suck it gently and then harder as she moans. I flick my tongue over the harden nipple, moving it side to side and in a circle. I move on to the other, this time grazing her nipple with my fangs, biting it softly. I kiss her breasts and place my mouth over it, sucking her sensitive bud.

"Oh fuck..." She moans.

She places her hands on my head, pushing my head down. Her breathing becomes loud and shallow as I lower my lips to her stomach, nipping her skin with my fangs. She raises her hips, arching her back towards me. I skim my fingertips over her torso, my claws grazing her curves as my hands make their way to her hips.

Her nails rake my scalp as I kiss a trail down her stomach, a path drawn with my tongue as I lick her body, tasting her need and want.

"Oh, Vincent..." She was close, I can almost taste her as she fills the air with her scent.

I snap her button breaking it with my claws. She quickly places her hand over mine and unzips her jeans.

"Sorry." She tells me, her eyes apologetic.

I lower her jeans and panty, crumpling it in my fists as I remove the last of her clothing. I grab her ankles and spread them apart. My eyes burn as she fills the room with her scent. It was intoxicating and addicting, she was coming soon.

I move my hands up her legs. Her skin is smooth against my palms. I follow my fingers with my lips, kissing her inner thighs, letting my fangs and claws caress her legs. I feel her tremble, her breath quivering as I bring my lips closer to her pulsing need.

"Fuck..." She moans out as I finally taste her, my tongue licking her lips coated with her wetness.

I lick her again, tasting her hard day's work and the sweetness of her body. I bury my tongue in her as she runs her nails along my scalp. She thrusts her hips with my tongue as I use my claws to feel her skin, caressing her thighs.

I palm her ass, pressing the tips of my claws as I delve deeper in her. I move my tongue, in and out, swiping her lips, licking her insides, tasting her come as she slowly starts to lose herself in her orgasm.

"Vincent, I'm coming." She screams as she digs her nails into my shoulders.

I thrust my tongue faster, inserting and extracting it as I taste her orgasm. I suck her clit into my mouth and gently nudge it with my fangs. She screams out louder as another wave of orgasm flows through her body.


	8. Chapter 8

She has a daze look on her face as I stare up at her from between her legs. She smiles at me and I dip my head back down, tasting her again as I stick my tongue inside of her. I place my lips on hers and delve my tongue deep inside her, tasting the waves of orgasm.

She heightens my senses. I can't get enough of her. She taste so damn sweet and so fuckin' good. I inhale her scent, a mixture of honey and fresh flowers. I thrust my tongue inside her as I rub her clit with my fingers.

"Vincent..." She calls out his name and grabs a lock of my hair.

I pause and look up. Her eyes are half way close and her breathing heavy. I kiss my way up her torso, licking her cream colored skin as she pants heavily underneath me. I kiss her breast, placing my lips on her soft and plump mound. I lick and pull at her taut nipples using my fangs and claws, enjoying every second, every taste of her as she scratches, screams and moans underneath me.

I feel her body quivering and sense the nearness of another orgasm. She screams out loud as I suck on her left breast, paying careful attention to her harden nipple with my tongue and fangs. I feel her nails on my shoulder and neck as I continue to suckle her breast, taking most of it into my mouth.

She was nearing the edge again, holding on tightly to me as I press my palm against her swollen clit, kneading it, until she came again. "Fuck..." I love her smell, the way she screams out as she gives in and lose all self control.

"Fuck." I repeat, my voice harsh and deep. I kiss her lips, silencing the moans that was vibrating through her. I push my tongue in her mouth and taste the lust that was taking over her body.

I feel her wetness rubbing on to my lower abs as she starts to thrust her hips towards me, her need to be filled growing. I grab both of her hands and raise it above her head. I pin her body down and still her movement.

She was so damn beautiful, fuckin' perfect in every essence of the word. I look at her, deep in her eyes. I see my reflection, an ugly being, rough cheeks, sharp jaws and fangs. A creature who didn't deserve her. I loosen my grip on her hands and let her go.

She holds my face in her hands, gently stroking my cheeks. "You're my beast and I love you."

She kisses my lips and holds me in her arms. I couldn't deny her acceptance of what I am. I kiss her back, crushing my lips to hers. She opens her mouth and I lick her tongue, tasting her passion. I press my body on hers, brushing her harden nipples against my chest causing her to moan into the kiss.

"I love you." I breathe out.

"I'm in love with you."

I see the golden flame of my eyes as I look into hers, the burning glow taking over as my want for her grows. A sweep of cold air runs through my veins, the blue lines jutting out all through my body as my dick stands even higher, aching to be inside of her.

I spread her legs, pushing them apart with my thighs. I thrust into her, entering her, finally completing us. She's tight around me, wet all around. She takes me in all the way. I pause as I'm fully inside of her. She feels so fuckin' good as I delve deep inside of her, driving myself in and out of her warmth.

I place her ankles on my shoulders and pull her close. I bury myself within her wetness, filling her again and again as I thrust in and out of her. She pants, breathing heavily as I continue to move inside of her. I push in and pull out, slamming my hips on to hers.

"Fuck...fuck..." She moans.

I grin at her as I feel her start to tighten around me. I move faster as I hold her hips, gripping her. I thrust faster and deeper as she starts to lose the fight.

"I'm coming." She calls out.

I growl out loud as I feel her tighten around me. Her warmth and wetness starts to coat me as her orgasm takes control of her body. I continue to slide in and out of her, slowly riding out her euphoria. She's beautiful when she comes, her skin glowing as she shivers with ecstasy.

She rolls her head back as I thrust faster into her, driving my body into hers as she fills the air with her screaming. I continue to move, thrusting faster and faster, ramming myself into her body.

She grips the sheets as she screams out. I'm entangled within her as she comes again, holding my dick in place as her walls tighten around me. I drop her legs and cover her body with mine.

My golden eyes flashes, glowing with lust as I look into hers. "I've only just begun..." I whisper in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Last chapter.**

* * *

I feel her heart beating rapidly against my cold chest. I clench my jaw and dig my claws into her pillow as the waves of her orgasm rolls, coating my dick as her walls tightens around me. She looks fucking beautiful when she comes, fucking perfect and she is mine, all mine.

I kiss her lips and press my body to hers. I bury my dick deeper inside of her, slowly thrusting as she starts to come back down, her orgasms finally subsiding. She kisses me back, stroking my tongue and licking my long fangs. I taste the warmth of her mouth and delve farther into her, thrusting, grinding my hips along hers, over and over. She moves with me, fucking me back. Our bodies react, molding to one another, perfectly as if we are meant to be.

I can never get enough her. She consumes all my thoughts, her sex the only thing I crave. I pound myself inside of her, unable to control my want and need for her. I grab her ass and pull her body closer. I thrust faster, the tip of my dick slamming into her walls.

I bound both of her hands in mine, clasping it over her head. She wraps her legs around me and I push into her. I move my hips, rotating and rocking it as I cover her neck with kisses, firmly grazing her skin with my fangs.

I kiss her lips and taste her tongue as she digs her nails onto my ass, begging me for more. I push my hips onto hers and she opens her mouth, moaning at the pleasure. I hear her screams and feel her nails raking my back. I fuck her faster and harder, pounding and ramming my hips towards her, giving her what she wants, filling her with my dick and my need for her.

She gives in again, her orgasm surrounding my whole length, tightening and surrounding me with her wetness. Her body quivers underneath me. "I love you so much." She tells me.

I look in her eyes, my reflection that of a monster. She doesn't blink but stares longingly.

"Make love to me."

I nod my head as I slide in and out of her. She feels too fucking good. I continue to thrust into her as the rush of her orgasm takes over her body. She rakes her nails on my ass and I bury myself within her slick, tight tunnel, her pussy holding onto me.

I smell her even more as I pull out of her, my dick still hard and erect, completely covered with her cum. I straddle her down and point my dick towards her mouth.

"Did they inject you with Viagra as well?"

I grin down at her and arrest her hands in mine. "I love you." I confess to her. She's all I'll ever want.

She licks the tip and sucks the head, caressing it with her tongue. She hugs my dick with her mouth and I thrust slowly into her. She takes me in all the way as I push further, thrusting my dick deep down her throat. Her moans surrounds me and I pull out, leaving the both of us unsatisfied.

Her body glistens, glowing from all the sex and lust. I can smell her, she's calling out to me again. I flip her around, turning her on her stomach. She gets on all fours as if able to read my mind.

I kneel behind her and spread her legs farther apart. I lean down and kiss her shoulders, covering her back with kisses, softly grazing her curves with my fangs. I lick the length of her spine as I trace her harden nipples with my claw. She arches her back towards me and I press my erection against her opening.

"I love you Vincent." She talks to him again.

I enter her warmth, quickly and rapidly thrusting into her.

"Oh fuck..shit..." She screams out.

"I love you." I tell her again, whispering it beside her ear.

She turns her head, her eyes meeting mine. "I'm sorry...I'm in love with you."

"You promise?"

"I love you, I promise." She tells me.

I kiss her lips and place my hands over hers. She squeezes my fingers as I move my hips, thrusting in and out of her, fucking her from behind.

"I'm in love with you, too." I whisper back.

I kiss her spine as I bury myself inside of her, pounding my body against hers.

"I'm going to come soon." She screams out.

I shift position, kneeling behind her as she leans forward and holds on to the top of the headboard. I press my claws on her hips and pull her close as I plunge my dick inside of her, thrusting fast as I feel my orgasm crawling in my veins, the heat overtaking the coldness of my body.

I brush her clit with my fingers, stroking the harden bud as I continue to thrust into her, delving deeper each time.

"I'm coming."

I push and rock my hips towards her, moving faster with each stroke as I feel my orgasm. I come with her. She comes with me. I empty myself inside of her as her walls tightens around me.

I pull out of her and she turns around to face me. She strokes my cheeks and kiss my lips.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

I nod my head and wrap my arms around her. I see my monstrous reflection in her eyes. "Can I hold you?"

"Of course." She wipes my cheeks. "You're my beast and I love you."

I kiss her lips and taste the salt of my tears. I lay her down gently on the bed and pin her underneath me. I lay my head on her stomach and close my eyes. I feel my body shuddering as she holds me in her arms.

"I love you..." I hear her one last time.

**The end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Epilogue.**

**This is to explain the last couple of paragraphs in Chapter 9.**

* * *

Sleep evades me. Every time I close my eyes I see my monstrous reflection in her eyes. The human features are unrecognizable. My cheeks are rougher and the fangs extend out from my mouth. My golden eyes glow and stares back at me.

My mind keeps going back to the beast and her. I can't help but think about what I let happen as the beast took control of our sexual desires. It was wild and untamed, things that Catherine and I have never done before.

It was too unrestrained but he was in control somehow. Every thrust and every stroke was to claim her as his and she didn't question it or hesitate. She trusted the beast as her lover.

I gently slide my arms away from her and slowly slip off the bed. I turn away from her and pick up my clothes from the floor.

"Thinking of sneaking away?"

I hear her tired voice from behind me. "I thought you were sleeping." I answer.

"So you were." I hear the rustle of the bed sheets as she moves. "Vincent talk to me."

"I could have hurt you Catherine...what we did...I..." I feel my eyes burn as I think about what happened hours ago. It felt good sexually but the thought of how aggressive I could be as my sexual needs grow frightens me. What if next time I claw her instead of the wall? There's too much at risk.

"So you leave? That's your solution?" Her voice is low but her heartbeat is fast. There's a slight hitch to her breathing.

I know I'm being a coward. I look out the window. "How am I suppose to face you after what I did? I can't. I don't deserve you Catherine." I keep my back to her.

"Why are you so stubborn? You seem to understand me more when you're the beast. I love you Vincent, all of you. He gets that but why can't you?" I hear her footsteps, it's soft against the hardwood floor.

"Fucking you is not understanding you." I reply. The beast side of me had only one thing on his mind, to fulfil the sexual desires that I've held back from him as I tried to protect Catherine from my other half, one that I usually had no control of.

She slaps me on the back of my head. "What's wrong with you? Really Vincent? Is that what you think happened earlier?"

I sigh and look down. "I don't know what to think."

"Look at me."

I refuse to move. I can't look at her after all I've done tonight.

Her footsteps are soft as she walks around me. She place her hands on my cheeks. "I'm in love with you Vincent. You're unique, very different from others and I get that. Your beast is well...in every sense of the word, beastly, especially when it comes to sexual needs and urges. Your beast knew what he wanted and went for it with no regrets. Was it the way we make love? Obviously not but it doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

"You liked it?" I ask.

"I'll admit it's different but that's what I liked about it. In his own way that's what making love is. His way is just very..."

"Reckless!" I finish for her.

"Vincent, your beast understands more than you think. He gave up control the moment he felt you take hold. He didn't fight it. You say you're scared of hurting me but do you really think leaving in the middle of the night isn't going to?" I see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Catherine." I wrap my arms around her. "But what we did...we've never done those things before."

"And now we have. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I did and that's what scares me. What if I change every time I make love to you? What if next time things get out of control? The claws, the fangs...what if I hurt you instead?"

"And you think sneaking away in the middle of the night is going to make things okay?"

"I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened." I tighten my arms around her and hold her closer to me. "I don't want to lose you."

She kiss my lips and softly brush my cheeks. "You won't Vincent."

"I'm sorry Catherine."

"Just talk to me next time instead of trying to sneak away."

"I will, I promise." I kiss her lips and hug her tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go back to bed."

I loosen my hold on her and follow her as she walks back to the bed. I lie down beside her and hold her in my arms. Her lips are soft and warm on my neck. I close my eyes and pull her close. I feel her heartbeat with mine. I'm in love.

**The end.**


End file.
